The Fallen Stars
The Fallen Stars is the first of three parts of the Age of the Dragonsnake. In this part, we take a look how the Deadly Alliance appeared on Earth for the first time of their lives. Before the Fallen Stars On November, 2012, the Paranormal Division was in seriously troubled by increasingly corrupted under the new leadership of General George Lynchburg and supported by US Senator Paul Yanickski. They recruited superheroes from UCV to deal with the alien invaders from unknown origin as they attempt to hunt down and eliminate the threat by any means necessary. However, they've lost their focus on defending the satellite bases in Egypt, Japan, Brazil, and the United States, and unable to uncover the crystal obelisk in Germany. This prompted the Division's reputation becomes negative and forced to be suspended if it fails again. Despite of these reports from ICA (International Council Alliance), they continue their operation to find and eliminate the threat once and for all by launching and deploying their spy satellite. Meanwhile, Dr. Lightson discovered the prophecy that it will happened on December 21, 2012, fearing that might be natural a galactic alignment, causing natural disaster, global chaos, anarchy, and darkness spreads across the planet; even more, the impossible return of the ancient gods returned to rule the world. However, it was indeed the galactic alignment as they'll discover... The Fallen Stars The sky turned black and the sun turned red then comes the meteor shower known as the Fallen Stars, descending on each country to country to country on the day has been prophesied. In reality, on the Counter Earth, the heroes from another world were suddenly transported by the comet, passing over the skies where they were last seen at their known positions and after their adventures has ended. There at the new world where they found themselves in the unfamiliar places. The first ones are Drake Dragoon of the Dragoon Valor Knights and Boomer Thrall of Orc Marauders were found themselves in Black Forest, Germany. They wondered themselves to find a way back home but they were caught by a former Dutch marine now a vampire/monster hunter, Jonathan Van Helsing. As they were dragged by Van Helsing, they were attacked by Chaotic creatures and Drake and Boomer fended them off while helping Van Helsing as he was convinced that they were not like Chaotic monsters and befriended with them as he reminded his past long time ago. As they were heading to the small town nearby, they were surrounded by the Paranormal Division as they went to the wrong way. Instead of arresting them, they brought to their headquarters where they'll be questioned about their arrival while Van Helsing is welcomed as a guest. After the Fallen Stars Meanwhile, the Paranormal Division has received these signals coming from the radar and detected them on every corners of the globe. Dr. Lightson and General Lynchburg's second-in-command, Colonel Adam Foxtrot, suggested to investigate the source before they were taken by local authorities but General Lynchburg denied as he believed that they were from the alien invaders. Instead, they go ahead with activating the newly deployed satellite but it became backfired when the alien invaders attacked the new satellite. With the new satellite is destroyed, the ICA ordered the Division for jump-start Delta-Alpha with search and recruit but General Lynchburg refused the order due to his focus on Super Soldier Program and new energy resources but it has yet yield to result so he was forced to recruit these newcomers from another world. The Division is now recruiting new heroes as they begin in Europe and North America. The first ones in North America are Elvik Riverwind of the Flyer Eagles and Eagle-Star of the Jet-Stars who saved the President while onboard the Air Force One; Bristo/Star-Tank of Tank Raiders who helped the US Border Guards to defend their soil from invading force of Costa Verde; Firewheel of the Hot Wheel Roadies who was sighted in Los Angeles Highway, stopping local gang-bangers; Ace Spades of the Ace Soldiers was sighted in World War II Memorial Site and was brought by the police so the Division can pick him up; Firebird of Ancient Sioux Clan was sighted in the Canadian wilderness and brought by Canadian Mounties to Toronto then later picked up by the Division; Kukio of the Kukori Dragons was spotted in Panama and later picked up by the Division; Linda Wingfire of the Winged Staff Dragons was sighted on the Mayan temple at Guatemala; Bakster Braazdrake of the Dragon Pirates and Frederick Drakesurfer of the Dragon Caribbean's were spotted at the Floridan shores by US Coast Guards; and Grigor Sombatos of Bat Ballista was sighted in Tijuana, helping DEA and Mexican National Guards to crackdown on one of the ruthless cartel. In Europe, Reynard the Fox was sighted in Antwerp by the police; Reynoir Ravage who is spotted by French police in Paris; Die Jäger who is discovered first by the Paranormal Division after the German police reported the incident in Berlin; Vody of the Soul Scythes who was spotted in Moscow by the Russian police after he foiled terrorist attack; Sir Jester Golddrake of the Dragon Knights and David Gryphon were spotted in city of London; Drako Arken of the Lonley Dragons was sighted on disputed road in Abkhazia, Georgia, where he fought Captain Zemy Dragunov of the Spetznas Alfa Red Berets; Baldor was spotted by British military in Belfast, Northern Ireland; Toré Moshettosqualo was sighted in Venice; Sting of the Basilisk Guardsmen who was sighted in Greece; and Yuko Silverclaw was spotted in Siberia. In Asia, Shang Lao and Red Falcon were sighted in DMZ, Korea, during the stand-off of his crossing the border line in South Korea from the North; Yin Sun of the Yin Yang Clan was found by the Chinese national guards at the Forbidden Palace in Beijing, China; Yango Angsee of the Cy-Wao Wing Clan was spotted by Burmese police; Huozai of the Flaming Mystical Phoenixes was sighted in Central China; Kleaf of Clan Deavas was picked up by the Indian police after he rescued many Hindu pilgrims; Fu-Dragon of the Kung Fu Fighters was rarely seen by witnesses fighting Triad gang members in Hong Kong; Craig McGreen was picked up by Australian Intelligence of the MI5; Kenshi of the Samurai Shadows of Sengoku was picked up by the Japanese Paranormal Division; Sakara Hasuneko was sighted in Osaka; Teki is also sighted in Japan. In the Middle East, Unutearos of the Powerslave and Heliosphinx and Prince Tutankhamen were sighted in Egypt; Alsaqar Saldin was sighted in Baghdad, Iraq; and Rafar was spotted and taken by US and Afghan forces after he took down the Taliban terrorists. In Africa, K-19 and K-29 were rarely seen by workers in South Africa; Leo Sindam was found by the Kenyan military after he stopped the poachers from hunting rhinoceroses; Jacob Cobra was seen in borders of Sudan and South Sudan; and Kukoo Luckberry was found by Nigerian military after he foiled the terror attack on northwest. And finally in South America, Turok Rex was sighted in Amazonian forest in Brazil; Commander Esperanzo was picked up by Ecuadorian military after he averted biological terrorist attack. Even the CIA T.A.S.K Force was brought their attention about the Fallen Stars so they've located and recruited them: Commander Captain Grego Batinski of the Red Star Force was picked up by the Russian military; BIO-303 of the Unit Biohazard Squad was captured by Algerian military and later released when he's recruited; Del'jin of the Spectral Ninjas who was sighted in Lyon; Takusang of the Tengu Ninjas who was sighted in Yokohama; Angela and Lazarus Raik of the Arch Twilight Clan who were rarely seen in the desert of Morocco; Nemesis and Troy of the Royal Guardsmen of Troy who were seen in Istanbul, Turkey; Marduke, one of the commanders of the Immortal World Warriors, who was interrogated in Dubai by the CIA themselves for his reckless action in Basra, Iraq; and Captain Zemy Dragunov from Russia. Even they were offering to the Aztec Gods, led by Quetzalcoatl, to join and help the CIA T.A.S.K Force but the offer was turned down as they have no interest working with the US Government agency or anyone else but they have a cautions condition, never make a deal with a God. After they were recruited and picked up by the Paranormal Division and the CIA T.A.S.K Force, they were about to be interrogated and interviewed, politely but rough about their arrival. Category:Origins and Stories